dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Yook Sung Jae
Perfil thumb|250px|Sung Jae *'Nombre:' 육성재 / Yook Sung Jae *'Nombre Chino: '陸星材 / Lùxīngcái *'Profesión:' Modelo, Cantante, Actor y MC *'Fecha de Nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Gyeonggi, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 185 cm *'Peso:' 68 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Tauro *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Jabalí *'Agencia:' Cube Entertainment Biografía En julio de 2014, Sungjae se convirtió en presentador del programa, A Song For You con Kangin de Super Junior y Amber de F(x). Más tarde ese año, fue elegido en Hitmaker como miembro del grupo de chicos del proyecto de parodia de Hyundon y Defconn, Big Byung. El grupo lanzó dos sencillos "Stress Come On" y "Ojingeo Doenjang". Recibió su primer papel como actor en Plus Nine Boys, interpretando a un atleta de 19 años de Judo. A finales de 2014, se convirtió en un reparto en la realidad-variedad del programa Real Men y se fue en 2015. Sungjae logró un gran avance cuando consiguió un papel protagónico en el drama adolescente Who Are You: School 2015, junto a Kim So-hyun y Nam Joo-hyuk. También lanzó un OST para el programa "Love Song" con Park Hye-soo. Después de que la serie terminó, él experimentó un aumento en renombre y aterrizó 4 endosos solos incluyendo la aplicación móvil Cash Slide, la marca de ropa Black Yak con Jo In-sung, Hazzy's Accessories con su co-estrella Kim So-hyun y un sitio web de compras llamado G -Mercado. En 2015, Sungjae se unió a King of Mask Singer, compitiendo bajo el alias Tired Bumblebee, donde recibió buenos comentarios. Sungjae entonces protagonizó la serie de misterio de horror The Village: Achiara's Secret junto a Moon Geun-young. El mismo año, se emparejó con Joy de Red Velvet en la cuarta temporada del reality show We Got Married. Partiendo de We Got Married el 7 de mayo, se hizo conocido como una de las parejas más largas y más populares en la historia reciente de la serie. Durante el curso de We Got Married, sus videos juntos en YouTube acumularon más de 21,3 millones de visitas. A finales de 2015, Sungjae recibió múltiples premios. Recibió el premio "Mejor pareja" con Joy de Red Velvet y el premio "Mejor novato masculino (en variedad)" por su aparición en We Got Married. También recibió el premio "New Star" por su actuación en The Village: Achiara's Secret, y ganó el premio "Mejor pareja" con Kim So-hyun por Who Are You: School 2015. En 2016, apareció en Louie's Geeks "On The Four Lane Road". También lanzó una canción especial de dueto, "Young Love" con Joy, y contribuyó en la composición lírica de la canción. El 20 de mayo, fue nombrado embajador de la Institución Rey Sejong. En diciembre, lanzó un sencillo de Navidad "Playing with Fire" con NC.A, a quien previamente co-protagonizó con Respuesta 1994. De 2016 a 2017, Sungjae protagonizó el dramático drama de televisión "Guardian: The Lonely and Great God". Dramas *Goblin (tvN, 2016-2017) *The Village: Achiara's Secret (SBS, 2015) *Who Are You: School 2015 (KBS2, 2015) *Plus Nine Boys (tvN, 2014) *Respond 1994 (tvN, 2013) *Monstar (Mnet, 2013, cameo) *The Heirs (SBS, 2013, cameo) Temas para Dramas *''Ambiguous (junto a Eun Kwang & Hyun Sik)'' tema para Third-Rate My Way (2017) *''Loving You Again'' tema para Scholar Who Walks The Night (2015) *''Love Song (junto a Park Hye Soo)'' tema para Who Are You - School 2015 (2015) *''Curious (junto a Seung Hee (CLC))'' tema para Plus Nine Boys (2014) Programas de TV *'2017: Master in the house '(SBS, 2017- presente) como MC *'2017:' Law of the Jungle Edición Sumatra (Indonesia) *'2016: '''Girls's Spirit - ''Cameo junto a Eunkwang *'2016: '''Celebrity Bromance - Junto a Young Min y Kwang Min de BOYFRIEND. *'2016: Happy Together (21.04.2016) *'''2016: Twice Private Life (Mnet) * 2015: Inkigayo (Como MC, junto a Kim Yoo Jung y Jackson Wang) * 2015-2016: 'We Got Married, como esposo de Joy (MBC) * '''2015: 'King of Mask Singer (Ep. 06 - 10.05.15) (MBC) * '''2014-2015: A song for you (invitado regular como MC) * 2015: Invisible man (KBS) * 2015: Dating Alone (JTBC) * 2015: Dream Team (KBS2) * 2015: '''I live Alone (27.02.2015) * '''2014: '''Weekly Idol - 4th Awards (31.12.14, junto a Big Byung) * '''2014: Real Men (MBC, episodio especial) *'2014:' A Song for You 3 (Como MC, junto a Amber y Kangin) *'2014:' Weekly Idol (20.08.2014, junto a Big Byung) *'2014:' Weekly Idol (26/02/2014) *'2014: '''MBC Hitmaker (29.07.2014 al 19.08.2014) *'2013:' Weekly Idol (18/09/2013) *'2013:' Weekly Idol (05/06/13) *'2012:' Weekly Idol (24/10/12) *'2012:' Weekly Idol (MBCevery1, 2012) *'2012:' Idol QTV Miracle On 7th Street *'2012:' SBS MTV‘s ‘The Show 2‘ (como MC junto a Woohee de Dal Shabet) Programas de Radio *ShimShim Tapa Radio (MBC, junto a Eunkwang, N y Hyuk de VIXX) Vídeos Musicales *2Yoon - 24/7 (2013) *NC.A - Cinderella Time (2015) Discografía 'Single' Colaboraciones *Louie (Geeks) - On the Four Lane Road (feat. Sung Jae) (2016) Colaboraciones en vivo *Sung Jae & Joy - Marry You (29/12/2015) (Presentación especial MBC Entretaiment Awards) Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop:' BTOB **'Sub-Unidad:' BTOB-BLUE **'Posición:' Maknae, Vocalista y Bailarín. **'Grupo Proyecto: Big Byung *'''Nombre Fanclub: Yookies. *'Familia:' Padres y hermana mayor (Yook Sungyoung) *'Idiomas: '''Coreano, Japonés e Inglés (Básico) *'Educación:' Dong-A University, K-Pop Major (2014) *'Habilidades:' Pescar y snowboarding. *'Modelo a seguir: Kim Dong Ryul. *'''Lemas: "Vivir y morir como un hombre", "Si te alimentas como mendigo, vivirás como mendigo". *Tras una encuesta se supo que es el miembro de BTOB más popular en Singapur. *Bailó "Trouble Maker" con Sohyun de 4Minute en el United Cube Concert in Seoul. *Para el especial navideño de Music Bank (KBS), bailó "Loving U" de Sistar (interpretó a SoYou), junto a Chunji de Teen Top, Zelo de B.A.P y DongHyun de Boyfriend. *Ganó el Ranking de "Pops in Seoul" del "Idol más atractivo que no necesita cirugía plástica". *En el programa 'MTV B+ Diary' se disfrazó de chica para parodiar el programa de 'Couple' de SBS. Él fue la chica #2 y se llamaba Yook SongSook (Maduro). Sus compañeros comentaron su parecido con la miembro de After School, Nana. * SungJae dijo que le gustaría tener amigos como la actriz Shin Min, ya que ella es muy tierna y ha sido su tipo ideal un par de veces. *Su padre es el CEO de una empresa cercana a Samsung. Esto lo hace un idol muy famoso junto a Hyun Sik e Il Hoon. * Es parte de la línea del 95 junto a NamJoo (A Pink); Ricky y ChangJo (Teen Top); Youngmin, Kwangmin y Minwoo (Boyfriend); Chae Jin (MYNAME); V y Jimin (BTS). *Formó parte del grupo creado por el programa Hitmaker; Big Byung (Big Bottle) junto a N y Hyuk de VIXX y Jackson Wang de GOT7 *En el episodio diez de A Song for You 3, dijo que es cercano a ChangJo y Ricky de Teen Top, ellos al escuchar esto protestaron de que siempre que lo llaman para salir, él está ocupado provocándole mucha risa a SungJae ya que Kang In agregó que este actúa como rey. *En el episodio catorce de A Song for You 3, dijo que desde joven fue un gran fan de Super Junior e hizo su propio ranking visual de ellos. * Fue admitido en Dongshin University para estudiar música. Es la misma universidad a la que asistió Eungkwang y en el mismo departamento del cual se graduó. * Sungjae dijo en Sukira Radio que considera a Kim So Hyun como su querida hermanita menor, ya que en las grabaciones de Who Are You: School 2015 el cuidaba mucho de ella. *Algunos fans especularon que estuvo realmente enamorado de su esposa ficticia Joy debido a su comportamiento frente a ella, debido a esto y a su innegable quimica los netizen creen que ella es su verdadero tipo ideal. * Lloró en su último episodio de We Got Married junto a su esposa ficticia Joy. * Tiene una gata llamda Samy la cual comparte con los demas miembros de BTOB Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Nate) *Twitter Oficial *Twitter fanbase *Instagram Galería Yook Sung Jae 01.png Yook Sung Jae 02.jpg Yook Sung Jae 03.jpg Yook Sung Jae 06.png Yook Sung Jae 08.jpg Yook Sung Jae 09.jpg Yook Sung Jae 10.jpg Seungjae 08.jpg Videografía Kim Nam Joo & Yuk Sung Jae - Photograph|Nam Joo & Sung Jae - Photograph Sung Jae & Joy - Young Love|Sung Jae & Joy - Young Love NC.A & Sung Jae - Playing With Fire|NC.A & Sung Jae - Playing With Fire Categoría:Cube Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KMC